Le Dîner
by Margot57
Summary: One Shot "J’veux pas y’aller à ce dîner, j’ai pas l’moral, j’suis fatigué, ils nous en voudront pas, allez on n’y va pas."


Auteur : Margot57

Disclaimers : La seule chose qui m'appartienne, c'est mon imagination. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne sont à moi.

Spoiler : Aucun

Genre : Songfic, Romance, Humor

NA : Dans cette fic, House et Cuddy sortent ensemble depuis quelques mois. Un petit OS qui me trotte dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps!

Le dîner

Lisa Cuddy souriait. Elle était en face du miroir de son salon et tâchait de mettre ses boucles d'oreilles. Ces boucles d'oreilles, ce n'étaient pas parce qu'elles valaient 1500 dollars qu'elles étaient précieuses. Enfin, si, un peu quand même , mais c'était surtout parce que c'était un cadeau de House. Un jour où il était particulièrement bien luné elle était parvenue à le convaincre d'aller faire les boutiques. Ils étaient passés devant une bijouterie, elle c'était surprise à regarder les bagues… Les alliances. Les anneaux qui auraient scellés leur amour à tout jamais… Humpf. Devant l'absurdité ( et la totale improbabilité ) de la possibilité d'épouser House un jour elle avait reporté son attention sur les boucles d'oreilles. Son regard c'était arrêté sur une paire. Elle l'avait détaillé quelques secondes, absorbée par la beauté du bijou… Un seul coup d'œil au prix l'avait fait passer à autre chose. Et voilà qu'il y a un mois, elle avait trouvé une petite boîte sur son oreiller. Elle en avait pleuré de joie pendant une demie heure, tant elle était heureuse de ce cadeau.

**_Lancez la musique ( youtube )_**

.com/watch?v=mv7HlByKjBA

« - Greg ? T'es allé chercher les fleurs ?

- Oups.

- T'abuses !

Pfff, déjà qu'on les supporte toute une soirée, pas besoin de ramener des fleurs… »

Il était étendu sur le canapé, un magazine ouvert sur le nez, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il avait ouvert les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche et avait déjà dénoué sa cravate.

« - Je suis un pauvre con.

**J'veux pas y'aller à ce dîner, j'ai pas l'moral, j'suis fatigué, ils nous en voudront pas, allez on n'y va pas.**

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- J'envoie chier tous les gens que j'aime, je ne les mérite pas…

- Tu aimes quelqu'un toi ?

- Bien sûr, je t'aime. »

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, et s'approcha de lui afin de poser sa main sur son front pour tester sa température. Il en profita pour l'attirer contre lui.

« - Pas de fièvre… Tu n'as pas pris trop de Vicodin… Où est le piège ? demanda t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Nulle part ! Il n'y a pas de piège… Pour une fois que j'exprime ce que je ressens… »

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle se demandait où était l'arnaque…

« - J'ai un programme beaucoup plus intéressant pour la soirée… murmura House en passant sa main sous la robe de Cuddy.

- J'en étais sûre ! Ne cherche pas à m'avoir Greg. On va à cette soirée un point c'est tout ! »

Il croisa les bras et marmonna dans sa barbe. Elle ne dit rien, mais les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il osait utiliser le « je t'aime » qu'elle attendait tant pour éviter une soirée !

« - Cette chemise est affreuse.

**En plus faut que je fasse un régime ma chemise me boudine, j'ai l'air d'une chipolata, je peux pas sortir comme ça.**

- Merci, c'est moi qui te l'ai offerte.

- Elle est trop petite ! Elle me boudine, je ressemble à…

- A quelqu'un de bien habillé.

- Je ressemble à une chipolata.

- Une chipolata ? Mais où est-ce que tu vas chercher ça ? Elle est très bien cette chemise. Renoue moi ta cravate et plus vite que ça ! »

Au lieu de ça, il enleva carrément le bout de tissu et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler… Zen. Rester zen en TOUTES circonstances…

« - Ecoute, tu sais que je les adore Jordan et Tracy…

**Ça n'a rien à voir je les aime bien tes amis, mais je veux pas les voir parce que j'ai pas envie.**

- Joseph et Cassie.

- C'est des surnoms qu'on se donne entre nous !

- Tu les déteste.

- Tout de suite les grands mots… C'est pas ça ! C'est juste que on s'est vu la semaine dernière…

- Ca fait trois mois qu'on les a pas croisé Greg.

- Qu'est ce que ça passe vite !… Enfin, là, maintenant, tout de suite, j'ai pas trop envie… On a qu'a reporter le dîner… Le 30 février, c'est pas mal comme date ?

- Oui, c'est le jour de la sainte Jamais.

- Rah fais pas cette tête ! »

Il se saisit du téléphone et composa un numéro… Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide, elle avait attrapé l'objet avant qu'il est eut le temps de valider son appel.

« - Mais euh ! Les pizzas vont pas se livrer toutes seules !

- On est invité House ! Ils ont préparé à manger.

- Super. On pari sur le repas ? 100 dollars que c'est une tartiflette.

- Tu aimes la tartiflette !

- Ca dépend. Pas quand elle a la même consistance que de la matière fécale. »

**On s'en fout, on n'y va pas, on n'a qu'à se cacher sous les draps, on commandera des pizzas, toi la télé et moi, on appelle, on s'excuse, on improvise, on trouve quelque chose, on n'a qu'à dire à tes amis qu'on les aime pas et puis tant pis.**

« - Greg, si dans deux secondes tu n'es pas prêt je te préviens que c'est abstinence pendant une semaine.

- Ah la blague, comme si tu pouvais tenir une semaine sans coucher avec moi !

- Je peux coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre aussi ! »

Il fronça les sourcils et se contenta de sourire. Elle était totalement incapable de le tromper puisqu'elle était raide dingue de lui… Il l'avait remarqué bien entendu, et s'en amusait. Il se saisit du programme télé et poussa un cri de joie.

« - Il rediffuse Pirates des Caraïbes ! Mon film préféré ! Je peux pas rater ça !

- Tu as un magnétoscope tu peux donc l'enregistrer _et_ tu l'as en DVD.

- Mais c'est mieux de le voir en direct !… »

**J'suis pas d'humeur tout me déprime et il se trouve que par hasard, y'a un super bon film à la télé ce soir. Un chef-d'œuvre du 7ème art que je voudrais revoir, un drame très engagé sur la police de Saint-Tropez. C'est une satire sociale dont le personnage central est joué par de Funès, en plus y'a des extraterrestres.**

Il se redressa et prit Cuddy par les hanches, l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« - Tu crois que tu vas réussir à me convaincre de rester ici ?

- Hmmm… C'est bien parti en tout cas. Murmura t-il quand il l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Greg…

- Tu veux quoi comme pizza ? »

Elle s'extirpa de son étreinte et saisit son sac à main.

« - Ok, ne viens pas. Mais je te jure que c'est ceinture pendant toute la semaine.

- Bah ça va, on est dimanche…

- La semaine à venir j'entends.

- Bon d'accord ! D'accord on y va chez tes copains totalement stupides, super soirée en perspective… soupira t-il.

- Je savais que tu ne résisteras pas.

- C'est dégueulasse d'utiliser le sexe comme argument… »

**On s'en fout, on n'y va pas, on n'a qu'à se cacher sous les draps, on commandera des pizzas, toi la télé et moi, on appelle, on s'excuse, on improvise, on trouve quelque chose, on n'a qu'à dire à tes amis qu'on les aime pas et puis tant pis.**

Il se leva , prit sa canne et se dirigea vers l'entrée alors qu'elle était en train de lui refaire son nœud de cravate. Il s'arrêta tout d'un coup et ferma les yeux, pris d'un soudain vertige… Il tituba et entraîna Cuddy dans sa chute.

« - Greg ? Ca va ?

- Je crois que j'ai pris trop de Vicodin…

- Arrête, tu n'en a pris qu'une depuis tout à l'heure…

- Ecoute, vas y sans moi vaut mieux que je reste à la maison. Je voudrais pas transmettre mes microbes à Jacob et Lucy…

- Joseph et Cassie ! Tu es vraiment qu'un sale égoïste ! Moi je supporte toutes tes émissions télé aussi stupides soient elles, je paye quand on va au restaurant…

- J'avais oublié ma carte bancaire.

- Et les quatre autres fois aussi ?

- Et moi, tu crois que ça m'amuse quand tu me parles de ta famille pendant des heures et des heures, que je dois faire semblant d'écouter et que je dois mentir en disant que tes neveux et nièces te ressemblent ?

- J'essaie de communiquer avec toi mais tu es aussi bavard qu'une moule morte !

- On reprendra les négociations quand tu auras fais installer un écran plasma dans mon bureau !

- Et puis quoi encore ?

- Bah j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un SPA… »

**J'ai des frissons je me sens faible, je crois que je suis souffrant, ce serait pas raisonnable de sortir maintenant. Je préfère pas prendre de risque, c'est peut-être contagieux, il vaut mieux que je reste ça m'ennuie mais c'est mieux. Tu me traites d'égoïste, comment oses-tu dire ça ? Moi qui suis malheureux et triste et j'ai même pas de home-cinéma.**

Elle s'apprêtait à lui hurler dessus quand le téléphone sonna. Elle lui lança un « tu ne perds rien pour attendre » menaçant avant de décrocher.

« - Allo Lisa ? C'est Cassie…

- Oh, bonsoir ! On arrive, c'est juste que Greg…

- Je crois que ça va pas être possible, Jo est malade… Il a des vertiges !

- Ca par exemple…

- On reporte ça ? Tu fais quelque chose fin février ?

- On se rappelle. »

Elle soupira.

« - Je prendrais une végétarienne. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, le sourire aux lèvres. La soirée allait être beaucoup moins ennuyeuse que prévu finalement…

**On s'en fout, on n'y va pas, on n'a qu'à se cacher sous les draps, on commandera des pizzas, toi la télé et moi, on appelle, on s'excuse, on improvise, on trouve quelque chose, on n'a qu'à dire à tes amis qu'on les aime pas et puis tant pis.**

**FIN **

**___________________________________________________________**

**Voilà, c'était court mais bon... :) N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! **


End file.
